


Fifth Year

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Young Slytherin student Ben Solo’s fifth year proves to be full of changes.





	Fifth Year

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Was originally going to be for the 30 Day OTP AU Challenge, but let’s say the idea proved to be too big.

The Hogwarts Express was in its usual spot, even as fifteen year old Ben Solo headed up to the train, luggage in hand. It was one of those times when he realized that he really did miss Hogwarts. There were some instances where he didn’t, of course, such as the matter of Poe Dameron, but other instances, like seeing Hux, Phasma and Mitaka again, he definitely did. 

Noir was safe where she was. Noir was Ben’s Kneazle, which he had gotten in his first year. Even as they headed up to their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express, he had to push past everyone else’s compartment. Including Poe Dameron’s compartment, where he was talking with his friends. Ben had to envy him, at least a little bit. 

Truth be told, there were times when Ben was jealous of him. Things like the fact that Poe was more popular than he was. Prettier than him. Where Poe seemed to not be even remotely affected by the matter of the ravages of puberty, Ben was...well, some of Poe’s friends had actually called him “ugly”. Poe seemed to have it all, actually, seemed to be cooler than him, and Ben was nothing. Even their houses seemed to broadcast that. Poe was in Gryffindor, Ben in Slytherin. At least he had Hux, Phasma and Mitaka to keep him company in that house. 

Ben finally found his way to his compartment, and Phasma looked up from her books. “Ben!” she said. “How are you doing?”

”Okay.” Ben sat down, let Noir jump up on his lap. “Just...Dameron.”

”He didn’t insult you, did he?”

”No. It’s just...” Ben sighed. “He’s just being Dameron.” He couldn’t bring himself to tell Phasma that he was jealous of Poe at times. 

“Just ignore him,” Phasma said. “He’s just a git. Honestly, I’d say his dad spoils him too much.”

”Yeah." 

“I mean, if I were his dad, I’d send him off...somewhere. Anywhere, really. Maybe somewhere he’d learn not to be a git.”

”There might be schools for that,” Ben said wryly. 

Phasma smirked. “Yeah. Possibly.”

***

“I don’t know what people like Phasma see in him,” Snap said. They were in their compartment, and talking. Of course, somehow the conversation had warped around to Ben. “I mean, he’s a nasty bugger. Kind of ugly too.”

Poe sighed. “Ben’s not ugly. Or nasty,” he said. If anything, Ben was much more handsome than he gave himself credit for. He didn’t resemble either of his parents, but he was handsome in his own right. Truth be told, ever since fourth year, he’d been developing feelings for Ben that were beyond their usual rivalry, but he wasn’t ready to admit that out loud. 

After all, a Gryffindor developing feelings for a Slytherin? It was something that he could never really recover from, actually. Gryffindors and Slytherins were supposed to hate one another. It was just the way of things. 

“You okay?” Jess said. 

Poe sighed. “Fine.” How was he going to explain to them that he was possibly in love with Ben Solo?

”You sure?”

”Yeah,” Poe said. “How was your summer?”

And even as they talked, Poe’s thoughts couldn’t help but drift back to Ben, and how wonderful it would be if Ben loved him back. 


End file.
